The present invention relates to a composition for cleaning a surface of a substrate, more particularly relates to a composition containing as main components a halogenated hydrocarbon solvent, a fluorine-containing alcohol and an organic acid.
Stains such as paints, printing inks, abrasives, resin films of sintered fluxes and other resinous materials formed on a surface of a substrate are removed from the substrate, in general, by wiping the surface of the substrate with a cloth which is soaked with solvent or by immersing the substrate into an inorganic strong acid or alkali to dissolve or peel off the stains. The both treatments, however, have the following defects. In the physically wiping treatment much labor and time is required, and in the immersing treatment the inorganic strong acid or alkali injures the substrate and is dangerous to handle.
In the electronic industry, a resist film is removed from a substrate by using a cleaning composition containing an aromatic sulfonic acid, a halogenated hydrocarbon and, if necessary, a phenol. Although the composition can peel off the film, the rate of peeling off is low, and also when the composition is adapted to a substrate having a fine resist pattern thereon the resist film cannot be completely peeled off at very fine portions.
An object of the present invention is to provide a composition for cleaning a surface of a substrate which has a resin film thereon or is stained with a resinous material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a composition for completely removing a resist film having a fine resist pattern from a surface of a substrate in a short time.